


Guilty Pleasure

by Roimata



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roimata/pseuds/Roimata
Summary: “Why are you so touchy-feely with my ears?” Eustace asked the captain.Djeeta pulled her hands back, giving off a sheepish expression, “I think… it’s a bit of a guilty pleasure.”





	Guilty Pleasure

The stars in the night sky twinkled their greetings to Djeeta. The young captain stood on the deck of the ship, overlooking the expanse of sky before her. She couldn’t sleep. She had awoken from a nightmare where flashes of previous battles plagued her every thought. When those thoughts began to overwhelm her, she often found herself staring up into the sky. It felt both relieving and frightening. Outside of her room that felt claustrophobic on most nights, the openness of the sky provided comfort. However, it also became a double-edged sword as it was a reminder of the weight that forever loomed on her shoulders. 

As Djeeta tried to exhale the fears that threatened to engulf her, a familiar meow reached her ears. She turned around to see the familiar grey cat she had come to adore. A small smile touched her lips. The memories of how the Young Cat came to join the crew danced in her mind as she gave it a scratch behind the ears. The feline purred happily, softly mewing in contentment. 

She sat down on the wooden deck of the ship as the Young Cat slipped into her lap. The darkness that overwhelmed her mind slowly began to trickle away. Suddenly, she heard the sound of creaking wood behind her. She turned her head to find Eustace returning from a mission.

His familiar deep voice greeted her, “Captain.”

“Eustace,” she said with a smile, “you’re back early.” 

Eustace simply grunted as he moved to sit in front of her. The Young Cat mewed before sauntering off to some other part of the ship. A growing grin on Djeeta’s face implored Eustace to ask, “What is it?” 

Even so, Eustace knew what exactly Djeeta wanted. He lowered his head and as soon as he did he felt the captain’s small hands brush against his ears. He couldn’t really understand the captain’s fascination with them. It wasn’t like they were anything special. There were other Erune crew members on the ship. Regardless, Djeeta always had to scratch his ears whenever he returned from one of his missions. He never found it unpleasant… just odd.

“So soft… so fluffy,” she muttered, closing her eyes as if to fully take in the sensation. It wasn’t a moment later when Eustace noticed the captain starting to nod off and her hands beginning to slip away from his ears. He gently held onto her arms and adjusted his position on the wooden floor to where her head could rest against his chest. Once he became comfortable, he felt Djeeta’s arms wrap around him as she exhaled before finally falling asleep. 

In the silence, he could hear Djeeta’s soft breathing as she slept. It gave him his own sense of peace. Letting out a sigh, he gave Djeeta a light kiss on the head while holding her against him. The captain’s sleepless nights didn’t go unnoticed by Eustace. He didn’t know what exactly caused them. He could only suspect. However, what he did know is that letting her pet his ears seemed to help calm her nerves and let her sleep. Djeeta let out a soft murmur in her sleep and it brought to mind a past conversation Eustace once had with the captain. 

_“Why are you so touchy-feely with my ears?” he asked the captain._

_She pulled her hands back, giving off a sheepish expression, “I think… it’s a bit of a guilty pleasure.”_

His usual response tended to be that he reluctantly lowered his head so she could reach his ears. In that moment, however, Eustace realized that her eyes reflected a loneliness he couldn’t help but relate to. It was then that he decided that the warmth she shared with him was something he wanted to give back. 

As he gave Djeeta another kiss on the head, he began humming an old song from his youth. One that he was surprised to remember. He glanced up at the neverending sky above him. His homeland may be all but gone, but this new one with the captain didn’t seem so bad. 

“I’m home,” Eustace softly whispered.


End file.
